The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for printing or imaging onto spinning circular media, such as optical media. Certain embodiments of the present invention pertain to an off-radial-axis circular printing apparatus and methods that implement printing over a spinning media.
For the scope of the present invention, the terms “CD,” “DVD” and “media” are intended to mean all varieties of optical recording devices that record media and their respective media discs, such as CD-R, CD-RW, DVD-R, DVD+R, DVD-RAM, DVD-RW, DVD+RW, Blu-ray, HD-DVD, digital versatile discs and the like.
In the art of decorating and labeling media as it applies to radial printing, there is a need to solve problems associated with using specific technologies for implementing printings, such as with a multiple nozzle array on an ink jet print head. To solve printing without distortion onto spinning circular media with a plurality of nozzle arrayed off the radial axis of the media, an apparatus and methods are needed to affect said printing. This said apparatus may be optionally configured to also record the said media, both within one insertion process, whereby the media is loaded or inserted only once into the disc drive, without removal, flipping and reinsertion, to affect printing the label and recording the media, serially or in tandem, prior to ejecting the media.